ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Val Garland
Val Garland is a make up artist born in Bristol. She began to work with Lady Gaga in 2009 on the Monster Ball films directed by Nick Knight. They worked together a couple of times in 2009 to 2011. Work with Lady Gaga Monster Ball films Val Garland did the makeup in 2009 for all the interludes and backdrops used on the Monster Ball: Theater and Arena. Jumping11-SHOWstudio.png Puke-heart1.png D1.JPG PawsUpFilm-2010 16.jpg Manifesto-MB1.png interlude1.JPG PK-BG-eye2.jpg LB-MB1-02.png GoldOutfit&MonsterMask.jpg Photoshoots 12-6-09 Nick Knight 001.jpg|Nick Knight (December 6, 2009) Jo Calderone 01.jpg|Nick Knight (June 25, 2010) 10-26-10 Nick Knight 001.jpg|Nick Knight (October 26, 2010) 12-14-10 Nick Knight 015.jpg|Nick Knight (December 14, 2010) (Entire Photo Shoot) 7-2x-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I Nymph 002.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (July 21, 2011) YoU-&-I-on-set.JPG 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 021.jpg April 26, 2010 M·A·C Studio Fix Fluid SPF 15 Foundation NC15.jpg|1 M·A·C Mineralize S.P.F. 15 Foundation-Loose in Extra Light.jpg|2 M·A·C Powder Blush in Well Dressed.jpg|3 M·A·C Eyeshadow in Mylar 198.jpg|4 M·A·C Liquid Eye Liner.jpg|5 M·A·C Opulash in Bad, Bad, Black.jpg|6 M·A·C 21 Lash.jpg|7 M·A·C Viva Glam Lipstick Gaga 1.jpg|8 4-26-10 Nick Knight 004.jpg|Nick Knight 4-26-10 Nick Knight 006.jpg Vanity Fair 10.jpg GAGAVAN6.jpg VanityFair-NickKnight-01.jpg Vanity Fair 03.jpg #M·A·C Cosmetics Studio Fix Fluid S.P.F. 15 in NC15 #M·A·C Cosmetics Mineralize S.P.F. 15 Foundation/Loose in Extra Light #M·A·C Cosmetics Powder Blush in Well Dressed. #M·A·C Cosmetics Eyeshadow in Crystal Avalanche, Mylar 198, and Sweet Lust #M·A·C Cosmetics Liquid Eye Liner #M·A·C Cosmetics Opulash Mascara in Bad, Bad, Black. #M·A·C Cosmetics 21 Lash #M·A·C Cosmetics Viva Glam Lipstick in Viva Glam Gaga 1. M∙A∙C VIVA GLAM (2011 Campaign) ;Powder :M.A.C. Prep + Prime Transparent Finishing Powder on T-zone ;Blush :M.A.C. Pro Cream Color Base in Nude on cheekbones ;Eye Shadow : :Upper lid: M.A.C. Eye Shadow in Malt and M.A.C. Impeccable Brow Pencil in Taupe on lid and into socket line, M.A.C. Pigment in Vanilla on the inner corner. Lower lid: M.A.C. Impeccable Brow Pencil in Taupe, set with M.A.C. Eye Shadow in Charcoal Brown ;Eye Liner :M.A.C. Fluidline in Blacktrack brushed into the top lash line, followed by M.A.C. Penultimate Eye Liner to enhance and elongate the line. Finally, M.A.C. Eye Shadow in Carbon set and strengthened the line for a velvet finish. M.A.C. Eye Kohl in Fascinating inside lower and upper rims of eyes ;Mascara :M.A.C. Opulash Mascara in Bad, Bad Black and M.A.C. Plush Lash Mascara in Plushblack applied with small fan brush ;False Lashes :M.A.C. 3 Lash and the outer half of M.A.C. 41 Lash on the outer corner of the eye ;Lips :M.A.C. Lip Pencil in Oak on the lip line and M.A.C. Viva Glam Gaga Lipstick in 2; M.A.C. Viva Glam Gaga Lipglass in 2 over the top in the center of the lip for volume ;Highlights / Countour : M.A.C. Pro Paint Stick in Deep Brown for contour, buffed in just under the cheekbones, into the hollows and used on the temples. M.A.C. Cream Color Base in Shell and Luna blended and applied as highlighter Music videos Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 015.jpg|"Alejandro" (2010) Meeno Judas 002.jpg|"Judas" (2011) Lady Gaga - Judas 247.jpg Meeno Judas 007.jpg 5-29-11 Meeno 002.jpg|The Edge of Glory (2011) Lady-Gaga-You-And-I-screenshot-46.jpg|Yoü and I (2011) 07-2x-11 Yoü and I Bride 001.jpg Y&I-II-3.png Y&I-III-2.png 287301 10150265739001607 217588146606 8040502 414503 o.jpg 291125 10150265736391607 217588146606 8040418 7289798 o.jpg 291521 10150265738861607 217588146606 8040498 5041402 o.jpg Events 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 008.jpg|53rd Grammy Award Ceremony (Feb 13, 2011) Backstage at the 2011 Grammys 014.png 3-2-11 At TMFS in Paris 001.jpg|Thierry Mugler Fashion Show (Mar 2, 2011) 5-3-11 Davi Russo 002.jpg|Inside The Outside (May 3, 2011) Nov6-MTV-EMA-PressRoom.jpg|MTV Europe Music Awards (Nov 6, 2011) Links *Twitter *SHOWstudio profile Category:Make-Up Artists